Negitoro:¡Un amor congelado!
by Seven Minds
Summary: Cuando la profecía condena a el reino de Invernalia en una tempestad, la joven Miku, el solitario montañero Kaito junto a un peculiar muñeco de nieve emprenden un viaje épico en busca de Luka, hermana de Miku y Emperatriz de Hielo, para poner fin a la tempestad en el reino y derretir el hielo en su corazón. ¡Pasa a leer el fic escrito junto a ReinerRubin-desuka!


**A/N:**

El fanfic negitoro más esperado del año! o tal vez no...(?)

Que algún día dirá "Próximamente, solo en cines"

O no.

**ReinerRubin-desuka:** Buenas Buenas nwn otra vez aquí escribo para esta hermosa pareja que no deja de encantarme ;w; aunque esta vez con la maravillosa escritora sevenminds-chan! *O* Siguiendo con la línea de los cuentos de disney, se nos ocurrió basar el negitoro en frozen, película que nos encanta *O* (Y sé que a muchos fans del negitoro también... ewe) así que espero que realmente sea de su agrado y dejen lindas reviews que nos caen tan bien como un chocolate en la mañana *O*! Muchísimas gracias de antemano a todos y sin más que decir, enjoy! *O

**SevenMinds:** Bueeeeeeeno, como dijo Reiner-san, con mucho esfuerzo les traemos este fanfic y esperamos que sea de su total agrado! Fue un poco dificil coordinar para escribir pero a final de cuentas salió como queriamos! ¡Incluso pensé en ilustrar la imagencita que tenemos en nuestro fic!Fue hecha con mucho cariño para ustedes queridos lectores. Sin más distracciones, aquí les dejamos este fic lleno de negitoro.

Aunque algo les advertimos, no por el hecho de que en el genero este clasificado por "Romance/Sobrenatural" no quiere decir que haya full drama y comedia!

**Disclamer:** Vocaloid no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation y Crypton Future Media. La base de la historia, la cual es Frozen, tampoco nos pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**_Introducción_**

Una tarde, en el hermoso reino de Invernalia, una suave brisa se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles de cerezo. El palacio se levantaba imponente en el reino, acompañado de sus enormes áreas verdes y un gran estanque en el cual nadaban hermosos peces dorados y blancos, eran parte de las posesiones de la familia real. Las paredes del palacio estaban exquisitamente decoradas por enormes ventanales y murales, que a través de figuras, relataban en finas tallas la historia antigua del reino, las cuales eran narradas entre los más ancianos del pueblo hasta los más jóvenes

Más allá de las rejas del palacio, se encontraba el pueblo adyacente a éste. No se quedaba muy atrás en comparación a la enorme propiedad, los árboles de cerezo se hacían notar aún con más vigor, adornando las calles y tiñéndolas de rosado pálido. Volviendo al palacio, la familia imperial se caracterizaba por su gran humildad, nobleza y cariño hacia su pueblo.

La familia real estaba conformada por el Emperador Daisuke Megurine, un hombre de orbes azulados, los cuales denotaban sabiduría y cariño, pero a la vez era una persona de carácter cuando era requerido; de alta estatura y tez pálida, su cabello era de un color castaño con leves ondas, al tenerlo un poco largo lo tenia domado en una coleta de caballo. La Emperatriz Haruka Megurine, quien era la esposa de Daisuke, era todo un misterio de mujer; con finos rasgos, todo aquel que podía observarla podía compararla con un tierno ángel, su cabellera rosácea era abundante, normalmente recogida en distintos peinados; poseía ojos de un color verdoso, en los cuales podías perderte a los pocos segundos de posarte en ellos. Haruka poseía una escultural figura, de buenos atributos lo cual muy codiciada en el Reino de Invernalia a parte del poder que tenia dicha mujer.

Daisuke y Haruka tenían dos hijas, lo que resultaba dificultoso en la familia al ser ambas mujeres, ya que no podrían ser las herederas al trono. Trataron de tener más hijos, tal vez con suerte un varón, pero luego de que la Emperatriz se realizara algunas pruebas y estudios médicos descubrieron que esta no podría tener más hijos, razón por la cual le fue complejo dar a luz su primogénita y le provocó problemas de salud, aunque mucho más porque su primogénita llegó al mundo con una habilidad bastante especial pero esto debía mantenerse en secreto del consejo gubernamental o serian acusados de herejes; luego de realizar todos esos estudios llegaron a un común acuerdo con el concejo y finalmente su primera hija sería la heredera al trono.

Luka Megurine era la heredera al trono, una pequeña niña de unos 10 años, de cabellera del mismo color que su madre solo que esta resultaba ser un tono mas pálido gracias a sus poderes mágicos. ¿En que consistían estos "famosos poderes"? lla niña podía convertir todo lo que quisiera en hielo, incluso crear cosas del mismo, sus progenitores nunca dejaban de extrañarse. Era una joven de tez pálida y poseía unos hermosos ojos azulados, profundos pero fríos como el hielo aunque realmente era una niña bastante alegre.

Y por ultimo, la princesa menor, Miku Megurine. Ella era cuatro años menor que Luka, pero a diferencia de última, Miku poseía un color de cabello exótico, un aquamarina que a su edad de seis años estaba normalmente recogido en dos coletas, aunque a su madre le gustaba variar el peinado y lo alternaba con trenzas; Al igual que Luka, era una niña muy risueña que le encantaba pasar el rato jugando con su hermana mayor. Eran inseparables y siempre se daban muestras de afecto muy tiernas a los ojos de todos; sus orbes eran del mismo color de su cabello, haciéndola una pequeña hermosa y además todo un encanto de niña que se la pasaba correteando a su hermana por todo el Palacio Real.

* * *

Como muchas otras tardes en el jardín de la familia imperial, Miku y Luka jugaban como si no hubiera mañana. A pesar de sus obligaciones, de las cuales Miku se safaba con éxito, y lograba convencer a Luka de lo mismo, ambas conseguían dedicarse un poco de tiempo para jugar, estar juntas o solo ser niñas.

—¡Luka! ¡Creo que he visto una mantis! —Exclamó la pequeña peliaqua a la vez que corría a su hermana con el pequeño insecto en sus manitos.

—Dejalo ir, Miku, debe estar bastante asustado...— Replicó Luka con una enorme gota en la cabeza. A su hermana menor le encantaba coleccionar todo tipo de insectos, los cuales encontraba a montones en los al rededores del palacio. Un hobby bastante extraño para una princesa, a su parecer.

—¡Moh! Que aburrida eres, Luka— Dijo con un puchero, cosa que a la mayor le causo gracia.

Ambas se lanzaron en el césped, dejando que sus miradas se perdieran en las nubes.

—¡Luka! ¡Luka! —La llamó la pequeña Miku mientras jalaba la manga de su Kimono rojo.

—¿Que sucede, Miku?

—¡Haz tu magia!

Luka abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida, aunque no era la primera vez que su hermana le pedía tal cosa. De 15 veces que se lo pedía desesperadamente, 14 se negaba rotundamente.

—Miku, sabes que no podemos... aquí no... —Respondió preocupada la mayor. El uso de sus poderes estaba estrictamente prohibido, y si se enteraban que ella los usaba para jugar...

—¡El salón principal esta vacío! —Sonrió la pequeña picaramente.

—¿Como es que lo sabes...? —Inquirió.

La sonrisa de Miku solo se intensificó.

—¡Lo tenías planeado! ¡No lo haré! ¡De ninguna forma! — Protestó, aunque sabía bastante bien que su hermana menor no se daría por vencida a la primera...

La pequeña peliaqua para tener seis años era muy astuta y lograba ganarle a su hermana en cuanto a usar su magia. Luka siempre terminaba accediendo.

—¡Por favor Luka! Solo un ratito, ¿Si?—La Megurine menor usó su cara de perrito para obligar a su hermana a aceptar, ese truco nunca fallaba.

Luka solo rodó los ojos, Miku ante sus ojos lucía tan tierna que no podría negarse. La pelirosa suspiró —Esta bien esta bien... Pero no hagamos demasiado ruido o nos descubrirán ¿De acuerdo?—Dijo finalmente mientras se levantaba con pesadez del césped.

—¡De acuerdo! —Exclamo con euforia— ¿Sabes algo? Te ahorraste que te molestara el resto del día ¡¿No es genial?!—Miku le regaló una enorme sonrisa mientras jalaba a Luka por la manga de su kimono.

Luka pensó por un momento que fue buena idea aceptar ya que las suplicas de su hermana menor se tornaban tediosas luego de la cuarta vez, así que sin más remedio siguió a su hermana hacia el salón principal sin responder a la pregunta anteriormente hecha.

* * *

Al llegar, la pelirosa pudo comprobar que era cierto lo que la pequeña le decía, si estaba vació el lugar, incluso llegaría a pensar si Miku se había llevado algunos de sus insectos al salón ahuyentando a los presentes allí, esa niña no tenia remedio, pero así la quería. Demasiado mejor dicho.

—Miku, corre las cortinas que hay cerca de los ventanales para que los guardias de afuera no puedan ver mi magia. —Le ordeno Luka mientras cerraba la puerta con sigilo.

—¡Como ordene capitana!—Se burlo Miku, dirigiéndose a hacer lo que su hermana le pidió.

Luka solo suspiro, aveces se preguntaba porque toleraba a su hermana menor con sus cosas pero una palabra terminaba dándole la respuesta cuando fugazmente pasaba por su mente, "Amor". Podría cualquier persona decirle que era amor fraternal lo que sentía hacia la pequeña pero ella sabia que no era de esa forma, si no que era igual que su magia, estaba prohibido. Aunque a decir verdad, ¿Como una niña de diez años estaría segura de que es cierto lo que siente y solo este confundida?

Miku sacó a Luka de sus pensamientos, pidiéndole que congelara todo el lugar y patinar como si fuera una pista de hielo real.

La pelirosa levantó su mano y la abrió, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, Miku con su semblante lleno de emoción observaba como la magia de Luka que se volvía como rayos de hielo congelaban toda la habitación en su totalidad. Luka abrió los ojos y divisó como la habitación pareciera que fuera de cristal, tomo a Miku de las manos y comenzaron a deslizarse por todo el hielo que había en el suelo.

Se deslizaron por todo el suelo de hielo, corrieron aunque hayan terminado resbalándose y Miku casi rompiendo a llorar porque se deslizo muy rápido choco contra la pared.

—¡Luka! —Exclamo Miku sonriente.

—¿Umm? —Luka se limitó a mirarla a sus hermosos orbes color aqua, por un momento pensó haberse perdido en su mirar.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?—Pregunto miku de forma alegre.

—¿Te aburriste tan rápido de patinar?—Le respondió con otra pregunta, a su parecer Miku le pedía demasiado y temía que en algún momento se saliera de control su magia.

—¡Mou Luka! ¡Es solo un muñeco!

—¿Y si me niego? —La pelirosa alzo una ceja.

—Pondré un escarabajo donde escondes tu atún.—Miku sonrió con malicia.

Luka estaba horrorizada, no podría comer su preciado atún porque le tenia miedo a esos enormes insectos. Así que le tocó acceder nuevamente ante las peticiones de la menor.—¡Esta bien pero ni se te ocurra meterte con mi atún Miku!

Luka hizo que comenzara a nevar en el salón y de sus manos comenzó a crear aquel muñeco de nieve que la peliaqua le pidió.

—¿Quieres que sea hombre de nieve o mujer de nieve?—Preguntó Luka divertida, ya que finalmente disfrutaba pasar el rato con la persona que más quería.

—¡Mujer de nieve! —Pidió Miku alzando los puños.

Ya había cantidad suficiente en el suelo para comenzar a modelar dicha mujer de nieve, la peliaqua comenzó con la parte baja mientras que Luka buscaba algunos objetos en la habitación para colocárselos. Esa encontró un CD de música coreana que tenían sus padres, algunos botones negros y dos reglas triangulares.

—¡Vamos a colocarle los botones azules como sus ojos!—Dijo la peliaqua mientras Luka los colocaba.

—¿Y que hacemos con estos cuatro botones negros?—Preguntó Luka señalandolos en su mano.

—¡Que sean parte de su ropa!—Los arrebató de la mano de la mayo y colocó los cuatro botones en la parte central de la mujer de nieve en forma cuadrada.

—Miku, aun me pregunto como rayos lograste hacerle cabello de nieve... ¿Y este CD?—Se lo entregó a la menor.

—¡Sera un collar!—Lo colocó donde debería ser el "cuello" de la mujer de nieve.

Miku observó las reglas que había traído Luka consigo. —¿Puedo usarlas?—Preguntó señalando el objeto.

—Claro.—Se las entregó y espero a ver que se le ocurría hacer a Miku con ellas ya que la mujer de nieve tenia brazos. No tenia ni idea de donde colocarlas.

—¡Aquí estarán bien!—Dijo mientras colocaba las reglas triangulares en su cabeza, lo cual la hacían parecer como orejas de gato.

—Hermanita, tienes una obsesión con los animales.—Comentó Luka mientras soltaba una suave risa.—¿Y como se llamara la mujer con complejo de gato? —Preguntó divertida.

—Bueno... el CD era coreano...—Dijo mientras leía el nombre que estaba escrito en el CD. —¡Llamemosla SeeU!

—Entonces... SeeU... ¿Se quedara sin nariz?—Pregunto entre risas.

—¡Luego le pondremos una!¡Ahora vamos a jugar!—Salió corriendo hasta llegar a una distancia un poco alejada de Luka.

Lo que la Megurine menor quería jugar era a saltar desde lo más alto del salón y que Luka creara bloques de hielo para no dejarla caer. Este juego era peligroso pero había pasado nada.

—¿Lista Miku?—Pregunto Luka.

—¡Si! Pero hagamoslo más divertido...¿Que tal si ambas corremos al mismo tiempo?—Miku denotaba emoción por competir contra su hermana.

—Pero... podría caerme y... No, no olvídalo, ¡Esta bien, comencemos!—Luka levantó su mano en dirección a donde se encontraba Miku para comenzar a hacer bloques de hielo.

Miku saltó desde unos muebles apilados, volando por los aires ella cayó de pie sobre el bloque de hielo hecho por su hermana, así mismo ambas corriendo por todo el salón mientras iban aumentando la velocidad.

Miku en uno de sus saltos casi se resbala, asustando tanto a la Megurine mayor que esta si termino en el suelo pero por mala suerte, Miku no se había dado cuenta de que Luka se había caído, así que la primera mencionada se encontraba volando por los aires a punto de caer y darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero su hermana no lo permitiría.

—¡Miku!¡Cuidado!—Grito Luka tan fuerte que eso se pudo escuchar hasta donde se encontraban sus padres.

—¡Luka!¡Ayúdame!—Exclamó Miku mientras caía.

Luka tenia los nervios de punta, sufriría si a su hermanita menor le ocurriera algo, así que como pudo levanto su mano lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo, pero al estar angustiada no apunto bien, intentó salvar a Miku pero resultó ser algo peor que un golpe en la cabeza. Luka usó su magia transformada en un rayo de hielo, el cual se convertiría en un montón de nieve para que Miku no se golpeara pero esto no resulto como pensaba. El rayo dio justo en su cabeza mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Miku! ¡Miku!—La pelirosa corrió hacia Miku, tomándola entre sus brazos mientras se le escapaban las lagrimas. —¡Discúlpame Miku!—Lloraba mientras se aferraba a su hermanita. Entre llanto, sintió la necesidad de disculparse pero de una manera diferente, acercó su rostro al de su hermana menor y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios mientras las lagrimas caían en el rostro de Miku. Sin ella darse cuenta, sus padres habían visto dicho acto porque se dirigían a ver que había ocurrido. Luka se separo de Miku lentamente susurrándole —Te amo Miku, discúlpame... No volverá a suceder. —Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana, pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran fraternales, si no como su complemento, amor real.

Daisuke y Haruka ignoraron por los momentos el hecho de que su hija mayor había besado a su hermana, perom eso lo arreglarían después. Corrieron con dificultad hasta donde se encontraban sus hijas. —¡Luka!¡¿Que sucedió?!—Pregunto su madre aungustiada.

—¡Luka Megurine te prohibí utilizar magia! ¡Y aun así me desobedeciste!—Le reclamó Daisuke a Luka.

—¡Perdón!¡No volverá a pasar padre!—Se disculpo Luka entre sollozos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Cuando solucionemos lo de tu hermana te ayudaré con tu magia.—Finalizó el hombre mientras tomaba a la Megurine menor entre sus brazos.

—Daisuke... no seas tan duro con ella... Solo es una niña..—Haruka le dio un abrazo reconfortante a Luka mientras le acariciaba la cabellera rosácea pálida. —Ven Luka, vamos a ayudar a tu hermana. —La mujer le regaló una hermosa sonrisa comprensiva a su hija, extendiéndole los brazos a su esposo para que le pasara a la pequeña.

—¡Esta helada!— Dijo la emperatriz, aún más angustiada que antes.

—Sé a donde debemos ir— Anunció Daisuke

La pareja de Emperadores, junto con Luka, corrieron a la entrada del palacio. Sin mucha ceremonia solicitaron al chofer de la familia real. Daisuke le indicó una dirección y el chofer, sin articular palabra alguna, se apresuró a conducir al lugar.

Al notar que Luka estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su padre posó una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarla, pero la acción solo causo que llorara más fuerte.

—Luka, respira. Miku va a estar bien, deja ya de llorar.— Le aconsejó su padre, firme pero con una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos.

—E-es que... yo... fue mi culpa... y-yo— Trató de responder la pequeña, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas.

Su madre solo suspiró y abrazo más fuerte a Miku. Sí, sabía que la pequeña estaría bien, pero aún así no dejaba de preocuparse. Tanto Haruka como Daisuke temían el día donde los poderes de Luka se salieran de control, sabían bien que ese día llegaría, pero no tan pronto.

Al rato, Haruka decidió asomarse por la ventana del vehículo y se extrañó un poco. No sabía muy bien cual era el plan de su esposo, pero confiaba en él.

—¿Donde estamos, padre?— Inquirió Luka, limpiándose el rastro de sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono.

Ya no veían edificios o estructuras, ahora solo divisaban árboles a lo lejos y caminos de tierra.

Daisuke suspiró pesadamente y se volvió hacia su familia.

—Es nuestra única esperanza— Dijo con una sonrisa triste antes de continuar, —aunque, estoy seguro de que funcionará.

* * *

El auto se detuvo y el conductor les hizo señas de que ya habían llegado al lugar. Haruka se bajó del auto, un tanto insegura, con Miku en brazos seguida de Luka. Daisuke por su parte, se dedicó a contemplar el hermoso pero misterioso paisaje.

—¿Acaso esto es... Aokigahara?— Preguntó la mujer mayor, ahora un poco más temerosa.

—Así es— Replicó simplemente Daisuke.

El bosque de Aokigahara era bien conocido en japón. Tenía fama de ser el lugar donde más de 50 personas se quitaban la vida al año, un aura de misterio lo envolvía y no era un lugar donde muchos se atreverían a entrar. Incluso las autoridades tenían prohibido el paso, pero al ser tan grande la gente lograba colarse en el sin mucho esfuerzo. Dentro, habían cintas amarillas amarradas a los árboles formando un camino de salida, en caso de que alguna alma inocente entrara y se perdiera.

Luka retrocedió un poco, percibiendo al instante que _algo_ no estaba bien con aquél sombrío pero hermoso lugar.

—Padre, madre... tengo miedo—

Los dos miraron a su hija, sonrisas tranquilizantes plasmadas en sus rostros, mentalmente diciéndole "todo estará bien".

—Bien, sigamos por aquí.- Anunció el Emperador de la familia Megurine. Luka y Haruka lo siguieron muy de cerca mientras entraban al bosque.

Las copas de los enormes y frondosos árboles impedían que la luz llegase al suelo, por lo que el bosque se veía bastante oscuro a pesar que era de día. Luka miraba a su alrededor sin soltar el firme agarre que tenía en el kimono de su madre. ¿Que estaba planeando su padre al venir a un lugar como éste?

Varios minutos después de caminar en linea recta, Daisuke les indicó que se detuvieran.

—Hemos llegado—

Las otras dos estudiaron bien el lugar. Habían llegado a un claro en el bosque. La luz, que ahora sí se hacía presente en el lugar, iluminaba el pasto.

Lo que si les llamó bastante la atención era la presencia de un montón de rocas en el lugar, puestas en un perfecto circulo que rodeaba casi todo el claro.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Necesitamos ayuda!— Exclamó Daisuke, al parecer esperando respuesta.

Al cabo de unos segundos, unos pasos se hicieron presentes en el pequeño claro. La familia se juntó más unos con otros y Luka se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello a su madre. Estaba asustada, tanto por la seguridad de su hermana como la situación que estaba viviendo ahora, que de por sí ya era bastante confusa.

—¿Su majestad?— Inquirió una voz. Todos se voltearon hacia donde provenía y se calmaron al ver que solo se trataba de un pequeño (y confundido) niño pelimorado, mas o menos de la edad de Luka.

—Así es. Es nuestra hija...—

El niño de cabellos morados dudo un momento, pero al ver a la más pequeña de la familia imperial en brazos de la reina, pareció entender un poco la situación.

Daisuke lo miró un momento, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. El pequeño, un poco tarde, hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

—Le ruego me disculpe, su majestad. Soy tan solo un aprendíz, enseguida buscaré al maestro—

El emperador solo asintió mientras veía al joven desaparecer entre los árboles. Se dirigió a su esposa a comprobar el estado de su hija menor, cada vez estaba más fría. Sabía que si no hacían algo rápido, las cosas se pondrían peores.

La emperatríz bajó la mirada al rostro durmiente de su hija y sintió todo el color desvanecerse de su cara al percatarse de algo que no vió antes.

—S-su cabello...—

Luka inmediatamente observó a su hermana y por un momento quedó horrorizada también.

—No...—

Las puntas del cabello de la pequeña peliaqua, no tan grandes pero bastante visibles, se habían tornado blancas. Todos parecieron contener la respiración unos segundos, mucho más desesperados que antes. Luka sintió sus ojos aguarse de nuevo y apretó con insistencia su kimono, seguía sintiéndose más que culpable por lo que le había pasado a su hermana. Su corazón latía desembocado, ésta vez no por nervios, como normalmente sucedía cuando estaba junto a Miku, sino por angustia y más que todo miedo, no podría vivir si algo realmente malo le sucedía... era una parte de ella, una parte de su corazón, una no podía vivir sin la otra y ambas lo sabían muy bien, pero ahora...

—Su majestad— Llamó una voz gruesa de entre los matorrales, al salir de éstos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre bastante mayor, con cabello blanco largo amarrado en una coleta y vestimentas bastante carcomidas y desgastadas—¿que ha sucedido?

—Mi hija... sus poderes se salieron de control y ocurrió un accidente con la más pequeña- Trató de contar el hombre, aguantando con bastante esfuerzo su ansiedad.

—Dénmela— Ordenó el hombre, examinando a la peliaqua unos momentos. Miró a cada uno de los presentes y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Luka, quién estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Pequeña, han tenido suerte ésta vez. No ha sido un golpe fuerte y todavía se le puede salvar, la cabeza es fácil pero... si hubieras apuntado a su corazón— Hizo una pausa antes de continuar— Tu hermana ya no estuviera aquí.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron como platos y miró con auténtico terror sus manos. ¿Que había hecho? se sentía un... monstruo. Si ella era capaz de hacer estas cosas...

El anciano pareció darse cuenta del conflicto mental que llevaba Luka y se dirigió de nuevo a ella en un intento por calmarla.

—Hay gran belleza en tus poderes, Luka. Cautivarás a muchos por años, pero... más tarde que temprano, tus poderes se volverán contra tí—

Luka cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando de nuevo. Como deseaba deshacerse de sus poderes ahora y vivir una vida normal... tal como su amada hermana.

—Suficiente— Habló su majestad —Nosotros controlaremos sus poderes... encontraremos la forma—

El hombre mayor asintió con la cabeza y pasó una mano por la frente de Miku, una tenue luz emanando de su palma.

—No borraré toda su memoria, pero si suprimiré sus recuerdos sobre los poderes de Luka— Explicó mientras reposaba su palma en la cabeza de la pequeña.

Mientras, Luka perdía su mirada a lo lejos, hasta que algo capto su atención.

—¿...Quién?—

Una mujer recostada en uno de los árboles, junto al pequeño que los había recibido, no dejaba de mirarla. Su mirada tan fría como nitrógeno líquido lograron erizarle los cabellos a Luka. Tenía cabellos rubios lacios y bastante largos, con un vestido largo hasta los pies color negro y amarillo chillón.

Al percatarse que la niña la miraba, la mujer sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está listo—anunció el anciano— su hija estará bien.

El matrimonio suspiró aliviado y abrazaron fuerte a su hija. Los dos sabían bien que debían tomar medidas fuertes de ahora en adelante, sus hijas pasaban _demasiado_ tiempo juntas. Separarlas un tiempo les haría bien y las mantendría a salvo, aunque el viaje en automóvil les dio suficiente tiempo para estudiar la situación, aún no habían olvidado la escena que se habían encontrado cuando llegaron abruptamente al accidente. Habría que mantenerlas alejadas, en parte por los poderes de Luka, y por la otra porque sus sentimientos no eran... sanos. Haruka lo había notado hacía algún tiempo, pero no se había atrevido a mencionarle nada a su esposo hasta comprobar por ella misma la situación, ya no necesitaba más pruebas. Habría que mantenerlas separadas un tiempo por su bien.

Luka volvió a posar sus ojos en el árbol donde había estado recostada la extraña mujer, pero se encontró con que ya no estaba ni el rastro de ella. Decidió ignorar el asunto por unos momentos y concentrarse en su hermana, más calmada ahora que sabía que estaba bien.

—El reino esta en deuda con usted, Kisho Kamui-san— Dijo el emperador, haciendo una reverencia— No sabríamos que hacer si...

—Estamos para servirle, majestad. No tiene que agradecer— Replicó el otro hombre.

La familia estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el niño de cabellos morados se dirigió a ellos con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

—Déjenme llevarlos a la salida, el camino de regreso es un tanto... peligroso— Advirtió mientras que con un brazo hacia seña para que lo siguieran. Todos asintieron sin preguntar la causa y caminaron detrás de él.

Luka no dejaba de mirar a su hermana en los hombros de su madre, ¿como debería tratarla de ahora en adelante? Quería deshacerse de sus poderes como también de el desesperante sentimiento que oprimía su pecho cuando estaba con su hermana, sentimiento que no lograba comprender por mucho que lo intentara. Algunas veces se negaba a jugar con Miku cuando ésta se lo rogaba, solo por el hecho de que el sentimiento estaba presente, llegaba a tal punto donde se agobiaba y simplemente la alejaba un poco hasta que lograba calmarse. Realmente no lo entendía... se sentía decepcionada de ella misma. Toda su vida había jurado protegerla y justo ahora las cosas le salieron al revés.

Una mano en su hombro pareció sacarla de sus argumentos internos y se volteó.

Era la misma mujer que la había estado observando.

Luka se volteó a todos lados pero no logró ver otra cosa que no fuera oscuridad. Era como si todo se hubiera desvanecido de la nada.

—¿Que...?—

La mujer solo sonrió como había hecho la primera vez que cruzó miradas con la pelirosada.

—Luka,— la llamó, acercándose. Luka se safó un poco de su agarre pero no logró ir muy lejos, la mujer no la soltó.

—¿Cómo...? ¿cómo sabes mi...?—

—No olvides mi rostro y mi voz, en un futuro, necesitarás de mi ayuda. Tu misma sabrás cuando—

Luka la observó, más desconcertada que nunca, y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cual es tu... nombre?—

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás y sacudió su cabello.

—Lily. Al parecer te conozco más de lo que tú a mí— rió— Ya puedes irte, sé que estás desesperada por estar con tu hermana.

Luka al principió se sintió desorientada pero luego asintió, bajando la cabeza.

Cerró un momento los ojos y el sonido pareció volver, oía hablar a sus padres y al abrirlos vió que se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque. Los emperadores no notaron el súbito aislamiento de su hija mayor y continuaron caminando hacia la salida del bosque. Luka estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando un susurro con una voz familiar le heló cada partícula de su cuerpo.

_Tus sentimientos son ciertos..._

* * *

Ya en el vehículo, el matrimonio se aseguró que ambas de sus hijas estuvieran bien dormidas. Miku aún dormitaba y Luka, tal vez por el susto y la ansiedad, había caído dormida en el hombro de su padre.

Ya en el vehículo, el matrimonio se aseguró que ambas de sus hijas estuvieran bien dormidas. Miku aún dormitaba y Luka, probablemente por el susto y la ansiedad, habia caído dormida en el hombro de su padre.

—¿Que fue todo eso...?— Inquirió Haruka Megurine. Su esposo la miró un momento y suspiró antes de continuar.

—Trolls—

—¿Trolls?— Repitió, creyendo que había oído mal.

—Son criaturas con aspecto humano que viven en lugares recónditos de Aokigahara, como pudiste notar, también tienen poderes curativos. Mi padre llevó a mi madre cuando tenía una aneurisma. Tienen un pacto con mi familia desde hace generaciones y solían acudir a ellos cuando algún familiar se encontraba grave. Aunque también saben bastante de hechizos...—

Haruka, sin dejar a un lado su sorpresa, pareció comprender el asunto y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero solo puedes encontrarlos si ellos quieren ser encontrados...

Un momento de silencio pasó y Haruka lo rompió de nuevo.

—¿Que haremos con nuestras hijas...?-

Daisuke permaneció callado un momento. Sabía bien a lo que se refería y había estado tratando de no pensar en eso desde que ocurrió el accidente con los poderes de Luka.

—Definitivamente hay que separarlas— Estableció secamente. No era sano, no era normal. Él, como Haruka, se había dado cuenta de que sus hijas eran _demasiado _unidas, sin embargo no se sentía enojado, se sentía más bien preocupado, las dos eran niñas y no lo comprendían bien pero cuando crecieran se harían mucho daño.

—Eso... eso les dolerá- —

—Se les pasará con el tiempo— interrumpió— No esta bien, y lo sabes. Ambas resultarán heridas cuando sean mayores y si las separamos podrán afrontarlo mejor.

—Luka... Miku...— las llamó su madre mientras abrazaba sus cuerpecitos. Sus retoños, _sus hijas..._ tenían tales sentimientos una por la otra... no podía ser. Tenían que "arreglarlo", Luka sería emperatríz de Japón cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, la gente no podía enterarse.

_Oculta... no sientas. Suprime... no muestres._

Al llegar al palacio imperial, Daisuke inmediatamente ordeno que prepararan una habitación nueva para Luka, ya que compartía habitación con su hermana, y la ocupara lo más rápido imposible.

Haruka recostó a Miku en su cama y ésta al despertarse notó inmediatamente la ausencia de todas las cosas de Luka. Confundida, la buscó por todos los rincones del palacio sin dar con ella.

—¿Luka...?— la llamaba ya con ojos llorosos —siempre logro encontrarte... ¿donde te has metido?

En la nueva habitación de Luka, su padre le explicaba las nuevas pautas que debía seguir. La pequeña escuchaba, con la cabeza gacha y sus lágrimas a punto de resbalarse por sus mejillas.

—Sé que es dificil. Pero no debes acercarte más a Miku a menos que sea estríctamente necesario, ¿entiendes?— Declaró con frialdad, —No puedes jugar más con ella.

Luka no aguantó más y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Apenas atino a decir "entendido, padre" rompió a llorar por largas horas. La extrañaría, si no verla por una hora le resultaba extraño, no verla más sería insoportable.

Los días pasaron, y una tarde en vísperas de invierno, Luka decidió salir a dar un paseo en los jardines. Todos debían estar dormidos a esta hora asi que supuso que no habría problema.

Se quedó mirando la luna, y sus fieles acompañantes las estrellas, perdiéndose en su esplendor hasta que una voz conocida hizo que empezara a temblar descontroladamente.

—¡Luka! ¡Sabía que no te habías ido! Madre me dijo que te irías por un tiempo y me puse muy triste... realmente extraño jugar contigo... te construí un atún de arcilla como regalo de bienvenida, pero-

—Miku, vete— Pudo decir apenas, apretando sus puños. Quería verla, y mucho, pero también quería protegerla asi que por consiguiente debía... alejarla, tratar de desvincularse con ella, aunque le costara un tremendo esfuerzo.

—¿Luka? ¿Q-que sucede? Entiendo que no quieras jugar pero—

—Miku, te he dicho que te vayas. Yo... yo no quiero jugar contigo nunca más—

El corazón de Miku se salto un latido y sintió sus manos empezar a temblar. ¿Esta era su hermana? ¿por qué había cambiado tan rápido de actitud? Trató de decirse a si misma que era tan solo porque la pelirosa se encontraba de mal humor.

—E-esta bien... no tenemos que jugar, ¿puedo pasar el rato contigo?- Le preguntó, tratando en vano de disimular su tristeza. Nunca le había hablado así y le resultaba extraño lidiar con este comportamiento.

Luka respiró, y, tratando de sonar fría, le respondió.

—No me has entendido, Miku. No quiero volver a estar contigo nunca más—

Miku se quedó en el sitio, tratando de procesar la información y rebobinando la oración 5 veces. ¿Acaso era cierto..?

—Luka...—

Luka no aguanto más el ámbiente y corrió a su habitación, cuidando de que su hermana no notara la cascada de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se encerró en su habitación y al trancar su puerta notó que la había congelado por completo. Horrorizada, retrocedió dos pasos pero notó que a cada pisada congelaba el suelo también.

Trató de girar el pomo congelado de la puerta y consiguió salir. Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, llegó a la habitación de sus padres y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—¿Luka?— Inquirió su madre junto a su padre, ambos desconcertados.

—Se están haciendo más fuertes...—

Su padre la miró preocupado y le indicó que se calmara.

—Ya venía esto venir, pero tenemos una solución—

El hombre se abrió un gavetero de madera tallada y sacó una especie de caja azul. Se encaminó a Luka y la abrió.

—¿...Guantes?— Preguntó la niña, observándolos bien. Eran morados y modestos, sin ningún tipo de pedrería o diseño.

—Ayudarán a controlar tus poderes— explicó su madre desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentada,— debes usarlos siempre y así no se saldrán de control.

Luka se los colocó y miró sus manos con curiosidad.

—¿Funcionarán de verdad?— Preguntó esperanzada.

Sus padres asintieron y se apresuró a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Entonces podré ver a Miku de nuevo?— Juntó sus manos.

Esta vez los dos se miraron, suspiraron pesadamente y se volvieron a su hija.

—No podemos arriesgarnos, Luka— Replicó Daisuke.

Los ojos de la pelirosada se esombrecieron. Despidiéndose de sus padres, se encerró de nuevo en su habitación.

—Miku...— empezó a respirar con dificultad, los ojos se le nublaban y sentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo por esa puerta a buscar a su hermana y abrazarla de nuevo.

—_Luka..._— escuchó desde afuera de su habitación— _Luka, abréme._

Esa era la voz de Miku._ Rayos,_ pensó, _debe haberme seguido..._

_—Luka— _ vovlió a escuchar a su hermana, pero esta vez con la voz quebrada— _S-sabes, esta nevando... podríamos salir a jugar y..._

—¡Déjame en paz Miku!— Exclamó pero se arrepintió en el momento que dejo salir las palabras de su boca.

Solo silencio se escuchó. Segundos después, vió que Miku había deslizado algo bajo su puerta. Luka se levantó rápidamente y levanto con sus manos el objeto.

Por un momento sintió que su corazón se heló.

Era un atún de arcilla.

Cuando no vió los piecitos de su hermana bajo la puerta, atrajo el atún hacia ella y lo abrazó con sentimiento.

_Lo siento tanto, Miku..._

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo ¡Señores y Señoras! Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!_**

**_¿Que les pareció? ¿Aburrido, interesante, divertido, triste? ¿Quieren más?_**

**_¡Se aceptan criticas constructivas!_**

**_Entonces... ¿Merecemos un Review?_**

**_¡Esperamos actualizar pronto!_**

**_Bye Bye!_**

**_Att: Seven Minds & ReinerRubin-Desuka_**


End file.
